


They No Longer Shine

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Gabriel and Lucifer's thoughts during the ending scene between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They No Longer Shine

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped into my head after rewatching that scene a billion times.

“I know you think you're doing the right thing, Gabriel, but I know where your heart truly lies.” Lucifer whispered, regret flashing through his eyes.

  
 

Gabriel stared at him, confused. He watched his real self creep up behind Lucifer and raise his blade, preparing to bring it down hard and fast. He catches a glimpse of the soft smile on his brother's face before he whips around, grabbing Gabriel's wrist and twisting it, slamming the blade into his own stomach.

  
 

The pain is bright and excruciating. It steals Gabriel's breath away and leaves him grasping weakly at Lucifer's wrist, trying to make his brother let go of the blade. He may be dying, but he's not dead yet and there's still a chance that he can be healed. He looks up at his older brother, the one he adored before he Fell for so long, and silently asks, _Why_?

  
 

“Here.” Lucifer turns his head and together they watch Gabriel's double disappear in a haze of blue mist. The pain is overwhelming now and all Gabriel can think of is _Why would you do this to me, brother? Don't you love me? You're supposed to make the pain go away, not inflict it on me. What happened to us? How could you kill me? I love you._

  
 

Gabriel knows that Lucifer can read his mind and that he more than likely is. The pain burns even brighter, searing through his Grace and melting it away from him. “Amateur hocus pocus. Don't forget, you learned all your tricks from me, little brother.” Lucifer tells him. The hand on the side of his face is supposed to comfort him, he guesses, if Lucifer is even capable of that emotion anymore. He doesn't think so.

  
 

Then Lucifer twists the blade, driving it in deeper and Gabriel screams, his Grace pouring out of his vessel. His last thought is _I still love you, brother._ He hopes that Lucifer caught that one before he is gone completely. No trace of him or his Grace left.

  
 

Lucifer lets Gabriel's body slip from his arms, staring at the ashy imprint of his brother's wings on the tables and floor. The pain of losing his brother rips through his own Grace and makes him swallow thickly. Even if Gabriel hadn't been away from Heaven for so long, there's still no way that any Angel in Creation missed his death.

  
 

Some sick part of Lucifer hopes that Michael felt it and knows exactly who killed Gabriel. After all, Gabriel had always been their shared favorite.

  
 

_I love you too, little brother._

 

  



End file.
